mythopolisfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythopolis
Koramgame's Mythopolis= '''''Mythopolis''''', is a massively multiplayer realtime online strategy browser game by Koramgame. It is the second English-language web game by Koramgame and has a loose theme of ancient Greek mythology. Players construct cities, train armies, and recruit heroes in a struggle for world conquest. Play is free, but the business model relies on selling advantages to players willing to purchase "drachmas" with real money. The first update 1.12 of the game was available on October 14, 2010 and the second update 1.2 was on December 9 2010 PST. The game is derived from Koramgame's Three Kingdoms Online (TKO) MMOG. Koramgame hosts three instances of Mythopolis, but is merging the first two. It appears that the vast majority of accounts on Server III are inactive, their cities serving as plunder "farms" for the active players. On Servers I and II the inactive accounts are to be deleted in the merger of the games. Nations Players choose to play as members of one of three "nations", Troy, Athens, or Sparta. Each has its own traits: Athens: A. The persuasion effect of Athenian Diplomats is 25%. (That of the other two is 20%.) B. After researching Transport Cavalry, the caravan speed is upgraded to 14. C. Athenian troops are very powerful, but expensive to train. D. Athenian walls are more effective at preventing attack, but are more easily destroyed. E. You have three, rather than two, constructions queues, although you cannot build more than two of either type, City or Field. Troy: A. Troy's Silo capacity is twice that of Athens and Sparta. B. The troops of Troy emphasize defense. C. Trfojan troops have higher mobility and are perfect collaborators. D. After researching Transport Boat, its transporting capacity is upgraded to 750. E. Trojan walls are the most balanced between attack prevention and resistance to destruction. Sparta: A. Sparta can penetrate Silos more quickly when attacking enemies' cities. B. The cost of troops is low. Spartans have excellent scouts and are highly efficient at plundering their enemy's resources. C. After researching Transport Carriage, its transporting capacity is upgraded to 600 and caravan speed is upgraded to 12. D. Sparta's walls aren't as effective at attack prevention, but are hardest to take down. =Glossary= Altar Sacrifice When attempting to shift between displays (e.g., from City to Map) players will sometimes get a popup offering them an Altar Sacrifice. Non-paying players will get a series of three free Altar Sacrifices once a day followed by one costing 1 drachma which, if refused, may be offered again on a subsequent attempted shift. VIP players get an extra two free Altar Sacrifices as a login reward. The result of a sacrifice is specified beforehand and maybe an output boost of up to 25%. More typical would a a boost of, say, Food output by 5% for 72 hours. Battering Ram Damages city walls, I believe. Research at Workshop requires: 1 Level Workshop? ? Level Academy Spartan Academy: 1000 wood 300 stone 350 gems 70 food 3 population takes 00:42:00 (unmodified?) results in a unit with: 65 attack 30 infantry defense 80 cavalry defense 0 plunder carrying capacity 4 speed Catapult Damages buildings behind city walls, I believe. Also Field levels? Research at Workshop requires: 20 Level Workshop 20 Level Academy 900 wood 1200 stone 600 gems 60 food 6 population takes 01:30:00 (unmodified?) results in a unit with: 50 attack 60 infantry defense 10 cavalry defense 0 plunder carrying capacity 3 speed Tavern allows recruiting heros, recalling fled heros, etc. Level 1 allows recruiting 2 heros? Level 2 allows recruiting 3 heros. Level 3 allows recruiting 4 heros. Level 4 allows recruiting 5 heros. Level 5 allows recruiting 6 heros. Level 6-10+ allows recruiting 7 heros. Level ? allows recruiting 8 heros Legendary Heros don't count against limit, and are themselves unlimited in number. Workshop allows researching Battering Ram and Catapault Expansion Increasing the number of your cities requires both a certain Temple level and a certain commerce rating. Pioneers can be used to found new cities on unused areas or Diplomats can be used to take existing cities from other players. You can build either unit only when you currently have enough commerce to acquire another city. Diplomats capture a city by reducing the Loyalty of the enemy civilians to zero. A Temple level of 10 is required to recruit Pioneers. A Temple level of 20 is required to recruit Diplomats? A commerce value of 1200 is required for two cities. A commerce value of ????? is required for three cities. A commerce value of (less than 27677) is required for four cities. Maintenance The servers go down from 4am to 4:30am PST. Military actions in progress are aborted and the troops return home? VIP Membership Purchased using drachmas (3 days, 49d; 7 days, 99d; 30 days, 399d) Benefits: 1. All Resource Outputs +30% 2. TWO Extra Building Queues 3. All Units Attack and Defense +10% 4. Unlocks Autobuild Feature 5. May assign automated trade routes 6. Daily Login Reward: +2 Free Altar Sacrifice, +2 Free Labyrinth Chances 7. Silo Storage Capacity x 5 8. Faster Caravan Transport Speed (+50%|75%|100% - increments monthly) 9. Can collect Silver Coins an extra 3 times per day =Latest activity